Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for removing elemental sulfur from fluids, particularly fuels such as gasoline transported in a pipeline for the transportation of sour hydrocarbon streams. The fluids are preferably contacted with a quaternary ammonium hydroxide, alcohol and a mercaptan to convert the sulfur to soluble, relatively non-corrosive polysulfides.